Dark Magic
by Lady-Dragoste
Summary: Manami isn't your ordinary girl. Gone to Visit her cousin Kagome she falls into the well and now owes her life to Sesshomaru... Will she be able to help stop Naraku or will she help naraku win. Rated M for my tendancy of rude language and later chapters.
1. This could be trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters Except Manami she is one of my own design

This is my First story so please bear with me and be nice. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes Please give any suggestions and as of just this moment I'm not entirely sure where I'm headed with this or exactly how long it will be.

She stepped onto the shrine grounds and memories from years ago flooded her mind. Two small girls with black hair ran around the grounds while and old man yelled at them. She smiled at the memory and was glad to finally be home but something seemed different about this place it didnt have the same feel as it did when she was younger. Wind blew through her now waist length black hair and she walked closer to the place she remembered being the happiest. "Manami-chan! Your here!" A woman ran up to and hugged her. "Obasan it has been too long." "No need to be all formal dear we are family." "Obasan where is Kagome-chan? I've missed her and she's long stopped returning my letters." The sadness in her voice brought a sad smile to the older woman's face. "Kagome is at school but she should be home soon. I'm sure she didn't mean to ignore your letters she's just been very busy." Manami could sense the tension and knew there was something not being said the group of friends she came across at the boarding school blessed her with her own secret. "Would you like some tea while you wait for her to get home?" "No thank you obasan i think i'll just walk the grounds i haven't been here in years i've missed it. When Kagome-chan comes home tell her she can find me in our old play place." Manami walked to the well house, the one they were always told to stay away from, and went inside. She sat in the dirt leaning against the wall looking at the well and pulled out of her bag her athame when she felt the energy change around her. She stood and walked towards the well but never saw Buyo walking in front of her and tripped into the well hitting her head.

When she came to she was no longer in the well she was in a clearing where a fire was burning. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "Your with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama pulled you out of the well after killing the monster that was going to eat you. You were sleeping for three days." She jumped when she saw the girl but smiled at the little girls toothy grin. "Well Rin-chan where is this Sesshomaru-sama so i can thank him?" The little girl said nothing just pointed to a far away tree. Manami's heart picked up speed when she looked over and saw the impossibly beautiful man leaning against the tree watching her with golden eyes. She hesitantly walked towards him and froze when he spoke. "What do you want with this Sesshomaru girl?" "Sesshomaru-sama thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." She knelt before him her eyes on the grass infront of him. "Sesshomaru-sama can she stay with us Rin likes her." He said nothing he just simply nodded at the girl. "Sesshomaru-sama surely you dont want another filthy human with us?" Came a whiny voice from behind her. "Jaken if you value your life you would do well to not question this Sesshomaru." "Y-yes milord." She laughed when she saw the little girl stick her tongue out at the little green creature. "How dare you do that you little brat." He went to go hit the little girl and Manami stepped in the way. "You will not strike her, she did nothing wrong." With that she kicked him and he hit a tree. "Ningen come here." She turned to face the man that saved her life. "You have struck my most loyal servant the penalty to which is death." "Sesshomaru-sama he..." "But there is something about you worth keeping you alive for. What is your name?" "Higurashi Manami milord." "Manami-sama will you be Rin's okasan?" "Rin-chan while i am around i can be like an okasan to you but i will have to go home eventually my own okasan will be very worried about me." Her violet eyes sparkled with sadness and she wondered if she would ever get home to her family.

Somewhere far off in the distance another campfire was burning. "I hope we find her soon no telling whats she's gotten herself into." A teary eyed girl said and her best friend hugged her. "Keh. It was her own fault for fooling around at the bone eaters well. Besides we have more important things to worry about like the shards." An annoyed male voice sounded from high up in the tree. "Inuyasha...SIT." He fell from the tree and landed face first into the campfire. "What was that for!" "That's my cousin your talking about! She could be hurt and dying somewhere or worse Naraku could have her!" "Kagome calm down we will find your cousin." The other woman to the group said. "Thank you Sango. Let's get some sleep and continue looking in the morning." Weeks went by and the group still had no sign of the missing girl. "I dont understand how she could've gotten here but the well house is where mama said she went." "Kagome we will find her and im sure she will be fine." Miroku said and Inuyasha tensed. "Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked worried. "Sesshomaru." Right after he spoke Sesshomaru stepped out from the tree line into the clearing. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped and went to attack when a girls voice made him stop. "Kagome-chan!" A black haired girl came running from the trees and grabbed Kagome. "Manami! You're alright i was so worried about you!" Kagome smiled and spoke through tears. "What were you doiong with him?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Sesshomaru-sama saved my life and has been helping me find you." "This Sesshomaru did not know that the half breeds miko was your cousin. You still owe me a debt ningen." He flexed his claws and the only thing breaking his seemingly emotionless face was the anger in his eyes, Inuyasha prepared for a fight. "You will not harm him." Manami stated and her voice echoed and eyes started to glow black. "Manami? What's happened to you?" When inuyasha backed away the glow around her faded. "Kagome-chan we have much to talk about but first I have a debt that needs to be repaid. What is it you request of me milord?" She said and bowed her head. "You will be Rin's keeper for this Sesshomaru, Jaken doesn't seem to know how to treat her and as you are ningen as well and female it would be good for her and she enjoys your company." "Yes milord for you i will but will i be able to go home to say goodbye? My obasan must be very worried." "Manami you can't do that he is evil!" "No Kagome-chan he is not for weeks i've traveled with him and he has done nothing to harm me and im certain had he truly wanted to he could've killed me already."

A few hours later at the hot springs Kagome, Manami and Sango were bathing. "So what was with the black glow earlier Manami?" Sango asked "Kagome-chan do you remember when we were kids and i would go to the shrine to see you?" "Yes but what does that have to do with what happened earlier?" "My parents sent me away shortly after our last visit because strange things kept happening, things that i had unintentionally caused to happen. I met people at this school they sent me too that helped me to control what i was doing. I have mystical powers and im sure you will understand that portion because you are a miko, but my powers are darker and i can do far more then you can." Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard her cousin talk. "I know how and why you are here and maybe i was brought here to help you. If you can't find this Naraku guy because of your holy powers maybe i can get to him with my darker ones." "We can't let you put yourself in danger like that Naraku is deceptive and manipulative he will do anything to control you." Sango said and tears stung at her eyes as she thought about her brother. "Sango-san there is no need to worry i was trained in weapons of all sorts and how to use and control my powers, Something i could show you Kagome-chan." She added with a warm smile. None of the girls were aware that while they were walking back to camp a pair of eyes were watching them.

'Why am i bothering to worry about this ningen?'

_'Because you want her.'_

'This Sesshomaru would never want a ningen.'

_'Believe what you want for now...'_

He stalked off back to the campsite.

"Manami-sama! Rin wants you to tell her another story!" Rin came running up to her as she got back to camp. "Sure Rin-chan what would you like to hear this time?" "Something about a princess. Can Shippo-chan listen too?" She looked down at the little fox demon beside the girl. "Of course he can, but i don't think i know any more princess stories how about another one that maybe Shippo-chan would like as well or maybe i could just sing you to sleep tonight?" She suggested knowing full well a little boy wouldn't want to hear a sappy love story. "Rin would like that Manami-sama" When the children were tucked in she began to sing a soft tune, one she had loved to hear as a child. Her voice was melodic and entrancing and within no time everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru were sleeping. "Mama used to sing that to us when we were little, you sing it better though." She said with a yawn and crawled into her sleeping bag to sleep. Manami looked over at Sesshomaru sitting far off watching the group like he would always do but this time he was more tense. The light breeze blew his long sliver hair and she walked over and knelt beside him. "It's a lovely night is it not Sesshomaru-sama?" "Hn." "Look we've been traveling together for weeks and i'm gonna be staying with you for longer to look after Rin-chan the least you can do is speak to me!" She snapped. "No one has ever dared speak to this Sesshomaru that way ningen." "Well it seems like that's the only way to get an actually answer out of _this Sesshomaru._" She stated. "You are a curious creature ningen you do not seem to fear for your life." he turned to look at her but her eyes were down. "I do fear for my life what i don't fear is you." When she met his gaze his eyes were blood red and hers widened. "Well you should." With that said he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the tree bringing his face close to hers. "I could kill you right now you are a worthless ningen and this Sesshomaru doesn't truly need you around." He let her go and heard her heart beating rapidly but smelt no fear on her which infuriated him.

Far off a man with red eyes watched the girl through a mirror. "Hmm curious this girl doesn't even fear the great Lord Sesshomaru. She could be useful. Kanna get Kagura and bring her to me and make sure she gets here alive." "Yes Naraku."


	2. Change of Plans

Weeks went by and they collected jewel shards while unknowingly watched by Kagura and Kanna. Sesshomaru started talking to Manami more, which not only shocked her it shocked everyone else too. "Manami, why do you keep watching the half breed?" She froze this was the first time he had ever used her name. She shook her head slightly regaining her train of thought. "There is something odd about him he loves my cousin i can see that but everytime these weird creatures fly by he disappears i dont understand." "Those creatures work for Kikyo Manami-san, Inuyasha's old lover who still walks this earth because a witch took a piece of Kagome's soul to bring her back." Sango answered. "That makes no sense can't he see Kagome loves him and it's killing her to watch him go? I understand he's dense but he's a demon can't he smell the pain and heartache on her?" A hand touched her shoulder. "Manami-chan Inuyasha is honor-bound to Kikyo, Naraku tricked them and attacked her disgused as Inuyasha forcing her to pin him to the tree, you know the tree I'm talking about our tree, they were both presumably betrayed by the other but it was a dirty trick. He still feels for her and that's why he goes." Manami walked off in frustration and got lost in her own thoughts. Kagura and Kanna Decided to take this moment to take the girl. "Well hello." Kagura spoke first. "Who are you?" "I'm Kagura and this is Kanna. Naraku would love to meet you." They grabbed her but before they could go too far she screamed. "Manami!" By the time anyof them got to where she was they were already gone. "Naraku's minions were here." Sesshomaru said as he smelled the air. "Damn it now Naraku does have her." "Kagome relax she can take care of herself I know you worry about her but dont worry too much im sure she will get out of this just fine." Miroku said "We will get her back." Sesshomaru said a low growl echoing off his voice. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked when he came back. "Naraku has Manami."

Manami awoke in an empty dark room, she knew the two brought her to Naraku's hide out so she figured why bother wasting time. "Naraku! I know you're watching what do you want from me?" An evil laugh echoed throughout the room and a man with long flowing black hair and pirecing red eyes entered the room. "You are very brave girl." "What do you want from me?" "You can help me. I'll let you go free if you do." "Don't Bullshit me Naraku i know what your up to and the second you get what you want you will kill me." "Fiesty. I may have use for you when this world becomes mine. Your power would be useful, you should join me and be my queen when i am in charge." Manami froze in place all anger washed away from her she could feel the evil in he aura caressing her and it made her skin crawl. "Master what about the others?" A boy from the coner spoke. "Don't worry about them just yet Kohaku we will take care of them soon." The boy started to back out of the room. 'Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh yes thats right thats Sango-san's brother. What am i going to do?' Both men started to leave the room when she finally spoke. "Wait." Naraku turned to look at her. "If i agree to help you, you let the boy go life and all back to his sister, and without any of your control over him." A wicked grin played on his face as he thought about what the girl offered him, with her power no one could stop him. "Fine. Kagura take Kohaku to his sister then remove the shard i'm sure Lord Sesshomaru can save him from there. Tell them its a gift from there soon to be queen. 'Oh kami what have i just gotten myself into.'

While traveling to find Manami Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "Inuyasha what's..." Kagome started. "Kagura what do you want." "I was sent with a gift from the future queen. Here." She tossed Kohaku to the ground and Kirara caught him before he got hurt. "What do you mean future queen?" Kagome asked "In trade for that worthless humans freedom the girl we took plegded her allegence with Naraku. He wants her to rule by his side once this world is his." She flew away before they could say anything else. "Sesshomaru can you save him?" Sango pleaded "Hn." He pulled out the Tensaiga and restored life to the boy. "I don't understand why would Manami do this? She's not evil he must have and enchantment on her..." "Kagome maybe she has a plan. The two of you had been training together and she's always said she wanted to do something to help maybe she's trying and taking advantage of the situation she's in." Sango stated as she picked up the unconsious body of her brother. "Keh I doubt it he's probably tricked her and this is a trap to get rid of us i say we kill the boy now!" "INUYASHA SIT!" "We will figure this out miko." Sesshomaru said and walked off. "Is Manami-sama going to be ok?" Rin asked as she folloed Sesshomaru away.

'Ok let's figure this out. I'm 500 years in the past and now technically working with the bad guy. I need to find away to get back to Kagome-chan.' Manami paced the room she was left in when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Naraku things are going as planned, Inuyasha still trails after me helplessly I will have him out of the way within nights." "Good Kikyo once that mutt is out of the way the slayer, monk and miko will be helpless to stop me." Manami's eyes widened and she figured out what she was going to do. "Naraku-san?" She said as she walked into the room. "Who is this?" Kikyo spat "This is Manami the cousin to your reincarnation and my soon to be queen. What is it that you want?" As she spoke she slowly walked towards him. "I have thought of a plan. It is flawless, I know Kagome-chan well and she is easily swayed to believe things said to her by people she trusts. Let me go to them and continue to travel with them and I can assure you that when the time comes for us to rule there will be no stopping us." The last few words she whispered into his ear, hoping that some sort of emotions still lived in the being that she could use to her adavntage. "Hmmm that may work, but Inuyasha..." "I can take care of him too... his emotions make him weak and eventually this dead bitch will no longer be able to please him we do not need her." Before she could protest she killed the undead miko allowing her cousin's soul to be restored. "I like the way you think, and what about Sesshomaru?" "That one may be tricky but im sure i can work my magic on him." She said with a suductive tone to her voice and a wink. "Fine you can go but..." "No no no my love I dont need to be watched they wont harm me or ruin our plans." 'Kami i'm making myself sick.' "Fine go but come back if they get suspisious or make a new plan." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her and crashed his lips on hers. "When you return i will make you mine." She turned so he couldn't see the disgust on her face. "I will be awaiting the day i see your face again love." She walked away with a triumphant grin on her face.

Kagome felt different the next morning and couldn't figure out why. "Sango something has changed, I feel weird." "Your soul seems to be complete again." Miroku stated. "But how can that be Kikyo would have to be..." Inuyasha's ears perked up and he turned to look at them. "So she's gone...again?" Sango smirked she had faith in Manami and from the way she had spoken about Kikyo she knew she must be the one to have killed her. "It seems like it... I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome frowned she knew he was hurting and that he truly loved Kikyo, even though it broke her own heart she wouldve let them be together. "I smell something headed this way and it reaks of Naraku." Sesshomaru stated calmly, they were all about to attack when they saw Manami. "Thank Kami you are alright Manami!" Kagome stated happily. "How did you get out? Where is he hiding?" Sango asked "Relax guys I have my ways of getting out of a sticky situation, this one just happens to be a bit stickier then normal and im not out yet." "The wind witch said you are to be Naraku's queen when he takes control." Sesshomaru said his eyes starting to turn red. "Well i had to keep him from killing me. How is your brother Sango-san?" "He is well thank you so much for giving him back to me." She turned to Inuyasha and saw how sad he was. "Inuyasha I'm sorry about Kikyo but it had to be done she..." "YOU KILLED HER!" Inuyasha charged at her. "SIT! Inuyasha listen to her." "As i was saying she was working with Naraku to get rid of you without you there will be no chance of defeating him. It had to be done."


End file.
